Freaks and Farmers
by Mersay
Summary: What connects a farm girl and a show runaway? If you read you may find out! ocXzetsu. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Matilda POV**

"And don't forget to feed the pigs!" Mama called down the stairs, where she was looking after little Heather and Jenny from next door while their Papa was at market.

"Yes mama!" I called back as I jumped down the stone steps at the back of our little house. I ran over to the pig pen first, as I thought I was the worst job, and poured the feed into their trough. I took one last look at them as I shut the wooden gate behind me and wrinkled up my nose. I skipped down the little path that led to the cows and climbed over the iron gate, which is quite difficult in an apron and black skirt with white, horizontal bands. I reached back over the gate and picked up the two buckets I had been carrying. I walked towards the second gate snapping a rather large branch off of a near by tree and opened it.

"Here!" I called and the cows looked at me. I took my stick and beet the still full bucket. They started to come towards me and I backed off. I turned and walked back down the little passage I had just come down. However instead of using the gate I used to get in I turned to my right where a second gate lay. It led to another field. I lifted the latch and led the cows in putting their food in the trough and walked out shutting the gate behind me.

I put the buckets back next to the back door and using my apron like a basket put seeds and corn into it. Now set for my next task I trudged off towards the barn. I entered through the double wooden doors even though I knew the chickens would probably be outside and scattered the seeds on the floor. I walked over to their water dish and looked inside. It was empty! But I just filled it up yesterday…

"Who's 'ere?" I shouted. "Niall?"

I was sure my big brother was doing this just to scare me and I knew, from playing hide and seek when we were little, that he would hide in the hay. So I climbed the wooden ladder up to the hay loft. Looking round I didn't see Niall but I did see a patch of green. I walked over as quietly as I could. Thankful for once that my boots were at least fourth hand and worn out. I looked over a pile of hay and saw a boy about my age. The green that had drawn my attention was his hair. But if I thought that was weird when he turned round, his eyes wide with fear, I was he was two colours. Black and white. Not like Jeffery down the road whose Mama is white and Papa is black. I mean like someone took coal and painted one side of his body with it! _I can't really be mean 'cause everyone in the village thinks in weird too, so I'll be nice_.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Z-Zetsu…" he stuttered in an accent I had never heard before.

"What you doing 'ere, Zetsu?"

"…"

"You look hungry want some?" I asked taking my roll from my skirt pocket.

"Please." He said so I snapped the roll in half and gave him some, "Can I ask who you are?"

"Matilda. You're in my barn."

"You're barn?" he asked munching on the bread. An expression of confusion painted itself over his bicoloured face.

"Yeah, Mama and Papa own the farm. And Papa let me pick an animal for the farm and I picked chickens. So Niall made me the barn fer the chickens," I explained, "You still ain't said what you're 'ere fer."

**Zetsu POV**

_I can't tell her…she'll send me back… but then again she didn't run away screaming at my appearance …What should I do?_

"Oi! I'm talkin' to you." Matilda said lightly tapping my head.

"Sorry…I was...um thinking…"

"So what you doin' in my barn?"

_I guess I have to tell her. I mean even if she turns me over I think I could get a head start._

"Ok...but can you sit down?"

She looked at me like I had grown two heads, which at this stage in my life I wouldn't be surprised about, but she sat down anyway.

"Ok…well…first I'm hiding." I paused waiting for her to interrupt but she just sat there her blue eyes begging me to continue. "I'm hiding from a man called Orochimaru. He runs a freak show which my friends and I are part of. He doesn't care about how we are treated just about the money. So we came up this a plan to help get us out. I'm the best of all of us at sneaking in and out of places so they made a distraction and I managed to slip out. I was supposed to get help. But Orochimaru sent people after me and I ran through thick forests and rivers falling and getting scratched all the way. That's when I saw the barn, when I got out of the woods I mean, so I came in and saw the hay so I used it to dry off and hide in." I looked at Matilda expecting her to laugh or say she'd hand me over the first time she my pursuers.

"So you drank all the water?" I nodded "And you've been 'ere in the draughty barn all night?" Again I nodded. "How many friends are in the show?" I felt pleased she didn't use the word freak.

"Nine."

Her eyes widened but she didn't say anything.

"Well I guess you could stay here 'till you got some help of thought of a way to get them oot."

"What?" I was completely shocked at her kindness.

"Well you need to hide some where and Mama won't notice if some food goes walking from the kitchen. I could bring you the extra blanket fer my bed. So you could move the hay around"

"But someone could see me"

"That ain't true. No-one comes in 'ere 'cept me. My chickens, my responsible!"

"You mean responsibility." I corrected.

"Yeah that one! So you'll stay?" she asked. Matilda looked more excited than I think she should have been.

"Thank you I guess I will."

"Ok I have to go now but I'll bring the stuff later."

"Bye." I called and waved as Matilda lifted the batten that kept the door shut and walked out, waving.

**Matilda POV**

I returned to the house to be greeted to the site of Mama trying(unsuccessfully) to stop the twins from destroying the kitchen.

"You bairns 'ill be the death o' me!" She told them, casing after them with her wooden spoon. It was making me dizzy just watching then going round and round our little wooden table.

"Girls," I said earning myself complete attention, "Wanna play a game?"

"Yeah!" Heather called.

"We do!" Jenny said.

"Ok then 'ere's what it's called: maze tig! You know the apple and orange trees out the back?" here they nodded in unison "Well take this coal and what you have to do is run round through all the trees 'till yous get to the horses but if you see each other you have to coal the other! First one to the ponies and back here wins! Ready? GO!" I called and they zoomed passed me. I watched them as they ran down the gravel path and listened to them giggle before turning back to Mama.

"Thanks Tilly. But whose gonna clean then when they git back 'ere?"

"Um... you?" I said running upstairs narrowly dodging a playful whip with the spoon

"You weans are all the same!" She called up the stairs.

I giggled running into my room which I shared with Niall. Luckily Niall was at the market with Mr MacMillan (Heather and Jenny's Papa) and my Papa so he wouldn't ask what I was doing. I went over to my bed and took the patch work blanket Mama and I had made when I was little and wrapped a spare potato sack inside. Quietly I tiptoed down the worn stairs and peered round into the kitchen. Luckily Mama had gone out to the pigs to I snuck over to the cupboard and took out a few rolls and then some cheese. Then I went over to the drawer next to the sink and cutting a piece of porridge out. Wrapping all this safely up I snuck round the horse field and into the barn. I shut the door behind me and climbed the ladder.

"'ere's the stuff I promised." I said when I had reached Zetsu.

"Thanks." He said looking up from where he was playing with the chicks.

"Sorry I have to go back and help Mama with the housework. Oh, you can stuff the potato sack with hay to make a pillow." Once more I left the barn thinking of Zetsu all the way back to the house. I found it cute that he seemed to love those little balls of fluff.

Once I arrived home I saw Heather and Jenny covered in coal and being (not very well) pushed towards the metal bath. The twins noticed me and were about to call out when I put my finger to my lips, pointed to Mama and snuck back upstairs. I sis not want anymore tasks today! I continued to bring Zetsu food and anything else he needed over the next few days. Each time I went back I stopped for a chat and played with the steadily growing baby chicks. After a while I found out I was coming back even when he did not need anything. Then the days turned to weeks and I made my first proper friend.

**Zetsu POV**

"Ugh…" I woke up to a thumping noise. I pushed myself up off the wooden floor and walked over to the barn door and peeked outside. The moon was high in the sky and I could see the stars sprinkled across the velvet sky. The animals were all settled down for the night. The only thing out of place was the house. It was lit up like the sun and there were far more people moving inside than there usually was.

Moving so I could get a slightly better view, yet still staying in the shadow so as not to attract attention from the figures bathed in moon light that sat on the stone steps. From where I stood I could make out Matilda dancing with a boy about 3 or 4 years older than us. Her arm was over his shoulder and his was the same. They took three steps forward and then turned taking three more steps backwards. Then the repeated this process but coming to wards the window instead of away. The boy then twirled Matilda around 4 times moving away form the window again. He then put one had on her waist and the danced round the room. I noticed too that the boy was wearing a skirt! It had a sort of stripy yet chequered pattern to it. Matilda had a similar skirt on but it was accompanied by a sash that went for the right shoulder to her waist.

A feeling I had never had before rushed through my veins. I may have been ignorant at first to what it was but then I remembered my friend Pein explaining that this was how he felt when Orochimaru kissed Konan, who was his girlfriend. Of course Konan was not a willing participant. Pein called it jealousy and anger mixed together. I couldn't understand why I would feel jealous and angry about this about this. I looked around the room and saw everyone else was doing exactly the same thing. I watched for a bit longer and saw that music was coming from a live band in the corner of the living room which all the furniture from had been put outside. I walked back inside perplexed at what this would be.

Next day

Matilda came up to the hay darn carrying a basket which se told me was for lunch.

"Matilda, what was all that noise last night?" I asked once she had settled down on one of the piles of hay I had dragged over to create a sort of seating area.

"Oh! You mean the ceilidh!" she exclaimed happily.

"The what?" _What on earth is that????_

"The ceilidh! It's a dance!" Matilda explained.

"Why did the guys wear skirts?"

At this Matilda burst out laughing so much that her curly brown locks bounced around her head. The sun glinted off it making it look like running chocolate.

"T-they a-ain't skirts!" she managed to say between laughing.

"What are they then?" I asked even more confused now because they certainly looked like the skirts Konan used to wear before the show came.

"They're kilts! It's traditional for Scotland." Matilda said, finally over her fit of giggles.

"Oh…" I said feeling quite stupid.

**Matilda POV**

_I think I just upset him…_

"Hey, dinny worry 'bout it. You ain't from 'ere. You ain't expected to know." I told him trying to make him feel better. It must have worked 'cause he stopped examining a knot in the floor boards and turned his sunny gaze to me. "Come on lets have lunch!" I smiled.

I took a rug out of my wicker basket and with help from Zetsu laid it out on the creaky boards. Zetsu the brought the basket over and I took out the food placing an orange, an apple and a piece and jam in front of both of us. We began to eat our lunch and Zetsu asked many questions about my life. I think it was a shock to him to learn that I worked for a living but enjoyed it. We talked about everything from family to shoes.

"Um... I hope this isn't rude but you talk funny and you don't always get your words right. Why is that?" my secret lodger asked.

"You speak funny to me! It's 'cause o' where you're from. And with my voccabbulylarry-"

"Vocabulary." He corrected.

"Yeah that's the word. I dunno how to read or write 'cause I dinny need to know, so big words are hard to say."

"Oh! I thought everyone one knew how to read and write." Zetsu exclaimed

"Nah most girls in the village dunno how to and some boy dunno, too."

"Why?"

"Well we ain't going to market so we dinny need to know how. Plus the Elders dinny 'ave all that much time to teach. Someone must 'ave taught you."

"Tilly!" a boy shouted from outside the barn.

"That's Niall!" I said.

"Tilly! Come on! We'll be late!" the voice came again.

"Who's Niall? Who's Tilly?" Zetsu asked me.

"Niall's my big brother if you saw me at the ceilidh he was the one who I danced with. Tilly is me. It's my nickname. You can use it too if you like…"

"TILLY! IF YOU DON'T COME NOW YOU CANNY COME!" Niall shouted even louder than before.

"I have to go" I said standing up too quickly. My foot got caught in the blanket and I fell down. When I looked up I realised that I had fallen into Zetsu's lap. My face was just a few inches from his. As he sat cross-legged one of my hands was on the floor between his legs and the other near his waist. A massive rush of heat surged it's was to my cheeks causing them to go as red as the tomatoes we grew. I noticed that Zetsu's cheeks had gone a purple-y colour which I took to be a blush.

"I-" I started.

"Tilly!" Niall called.

Quickly I pushed myself up from his lap, thankfully not falling down again, and scurried down the ladder and out into the field leaving the things behind. I could always come back later for them and I didn't want to go back in looking like a tomato.

"There you are! Come on we'll be late for Granny's party!" Niall said as I bumped into him. "Hey, are you ok?" He put his hand on my forehead.

"Stop it," I said brushing his hand off my head, "come on you said we'd be late!"

When I go back from Granny's party I looked beside the front door and there was my wicker basket and the blanket all folded neatly.

"Och! You silly wean! If it had rained it wid aff been ruined!" Mama exclaimed.

"Now Morag I'm sure Tilly didn't mean it." Papa tried to appease her.

"Sure she didny." Mama replied walking into the house. Papa gave me a look that meant 'take care of it and don't annoy your Mama again'. I picked up the basket and was about ot go in when Niall put his hands on my shoulders and turned me to face him. I read his face and remembered that I have gone straight form the barn to the cart and didn't have the basket with me. I quickly made my face a mask 'cause this is what Niall does every time he thinks something is wrong. After studying my face he shrugged and went inside. I followed and put everything back where it was supposed to go. By the time I had got to my bedroom Niall was changed and sprawled out on his bed, completely out. I tried not to wake him and quickly slipped my dress and apron off. I then took out my rough nightgown and crawled under my blanket. The last thing I thought of was Zetsu all alone in the barn, probably quite cold.

**Zetsu POV**

Quietly I inched forward. _Just a bit more…Closer…There! _I pushed my finger tips into Tilly's side and she screamed, jumping and dropping the food bucket. When she turned round the expression of annoyance, that did so clearly not belong on my ray of sunshine, made me laugh. _When did I start thinking of her as mine?_

Till wrinkled up her button nose and for the first time I noticed the sprinkling of freckles over her cheeks and nose.

"Oi! What was that fer?" She asked.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it" I explained once I had finally got my laughter under control.

"What you doin' out 'ere? What if someone sees you?" Tilly was panicking by this point.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Your mum and dad went down the road and said something about now being back for a while." I tried to comfort her.

"Well what about Naill?" Matilda inquired, still worried.

"He's out with the horses. He won't see me."

"You've did your rayserch." Tilly seemed to be alright now.

I resisted the urge not to correct her. I walked round to the other side of Tilly and picked up the food bucket.

"Here, let me help." I offered. I lifed the gate and placed the food as instructed and then walked back out while Tilly shut the gate.

So for the rest of the day Tilly and I did all her jobs together. We picked apples and oranges, silently sneaking some into our pockets, and fed all the animals. Once we got round to the chickens Tilly and I played with the not-so-little chicks and made little nests for them.

**Matilda POV**

"Hey, you awake?" I asked when I gently pushed open the red door.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep. But what are you doing here, Tilly?" Zetsu asked sticking his head out over the side of the hay loft.

"I snuck out 'cause Niall snores and I couldn't sleep." I told him climbing up the ladder.

"How did you cope in the past then?" He said as he took my hand in his black one, pulling me up the last couple of rungs.

"Beat 'im up with pillows."

"Yeah I can picture that!" Zetsu laughed. I looked at him and saw a smile that I knew I never wanted to fade.

"So now you've heard all 'bout my life I wanna talk 'bout yours."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well where do you want me to start?"

"Um…" I thought, "Where did you live before the show?"

"Well my family were part of a small village that lived off the land. My job, since I was too little, at the time, was to look after the village children and help the women with any weaving. Our village was carefully hidden. Our homes were the trees, our garden a small natural clearing that everyone shared. Every child was taught, as soon as they could walk, how to climb the trees and build a tree house. That house would look so like the tree that unless someone had been told exactly where it was they would never find it. Of course these homes where for emergency use only. Our true homes were hidden within the trees them selves. Even wanderers and trades men who walked straight through our village did not know of its existence. Every third generation one child would be born with the ability to communicate with animals. It was called The Gift."

"So who was that?" I asked, completely captured by Zetsu's story.

"…it…was me…" he said very embarrassed. I didn't say anything but nodded to show him to continue.

"We were farmers at our roots but with the war starting between the five grate nations we were forced to learn. One day a man came through so injured that my Father, the medicine man, took him into our house and nursed him better. In return he man was our tutor of war fare. Many people in the village felt it was wrong to fight and left. They apparently went to find peaceful lands but no-one had heard from them The one who possessed The Gift responsibility was to renew the deal with the animals. I set out and had renewed the deal so returned to my village. One I got there however no-one was there. I looked all around but not one person of the village was there. I heard voices in the distance so I walked that way…… I won't go into details here because no-one should have to see but they were all lying in a pit; dead. I was grabbed form behind and knocked out; when I woke I was in the freak show. That's when I met my first friends outside of the village. " Zetsu rounded of his story.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." I tried to apologise.

"Why? Its not you're fault."

"But I made you talk 'bout it!"

"Don't worry once a month my friends and I talk about our past; it helps." He smiled at me.

"Hey do you smell that?" I sniffed at the air, "It smells like burning!" I ran down the ladder as fast as I could.

**Zetsu POV**

I watched Tilly run out of the door and followed as fast as my legs could carry me. She was just standing there staring. The little house with its thatched roof was a blaze. The flames licked the night and the smoke choked the sky. The house heaved in an effort to stay together but failed; its support beams fell downwards like Alice in the rabbit hole. However even a two year old would know there would be no tea party at the end.

"Mama, Papa…" Tilly whispered, "Scott!" She ran forward trying to get into the house. I saw the pain that flitted across her face and recognised it from when my family died.

"No!" I screamed running up behind her I grabbed Tilly's waist and pulled her back.

"Let me go I have to help them!" She cried beating her fair hands on my chest in a vain attempt to get free.

"Tilly, listen if you go in you'll die too."

She didn't reply but buried her head in my cheats and cried. Tilly knew she couldn't help them but she wanted to try anyway. I tucked her head under my chin and rubbed her back truing to comfort her. Violently she was ripped form my hold and I saw a man with glasses and silver hair push a pressure point, knocking her unconscious the put a sack over her head. I tried to get free but my two captors held on like snapping turtles. I tried to turn and see who they were but one grabbed my head and pushed it forward. I tried hard, I really did but a child of 16 is no match for two fully grown men. Another man came in front of me.

"Let her go!" I screamed at him

"Always the hero," said the man who I could not make out as he was silhouetted against the blazing house. "And you thought you could get away." Suddenly I recognized the voice but it was too late.

Every thing went black………….


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is for kabutoishot who reviewed and made me get off my butt and write something. **

**

* * *

**

**Tilly POV**

I slowly opened my eyes- they felt heavier than a tractor. My head felt fuzzy and it took lots of effort to pull it up. I looked around but I couldn't see much; the darkness was basically everlasting. The only thing I could tell was I was in a rough wooden chair and ropes bit into my skin. I tried moving but I only made my writs weep.

A sudden laughter stopped all my movements. It wasn't like mama's nice warm soft laugh.

"Well, you finally decided to wake up, sleeping beauty." The voice was followed by the striking of a match and a pale face appeared out of the darkness. I gasped as I took in his appearance. Ivory skin, greasy long hair - like the twins after they got out of bathing for a week, purple flicks around the eyes and a sinful smile to chill you to your bones.

"Now you're the little girl Zetsu ran off with. Shame you're quite pretty, it would be a waste to through you out like his parents."

My eyes widened as I remembered the story he had told me in confidence. To die by being shot into a ditch. I didn't want that. And then the things that happened after that fought their way to the front of my mind. The fire and the flames licking over my home, teasing me with beauty that hid its darkened soul. Wetness tugged at my eyes but I refused to let then jump out. I would not cry in front of this creep.

"Shhhh, it's ok." He leaned in and licked the tears that disobeyed my orders and went on their merry way. I jerked back.

"Dinny do that!" I frowned at him.

"Oh! You do have a voice." He laughed. "Well then let's see…what to do with you?" He walked about tapping two fingers against his chin. I may not have had an education but I knew that he had already made up his mind and was faking it. He snapped his fingers.

"Of course you'll work here."

"What?" My eyes bugged out of my head – of all the things I was prepared for this was not one of them.

"You will sell little nick-knacks during the show and I'll have Konan make you an outfit."

"I ain't doin' that…"I murmured, slightly scared by the crazy look in his eyes.

"But you will, because if you don't this sword might just 'accidently' find a new home in your chest." He tapped the sword hanging by his side. I gazed in horror but didn't object. "Now then where will you stay? Ah yes, there's a spare wagon form the last person who disobeyed me. This way." He ushered me out of what I guessed was his wagon Andover the rocky ground. I tried to see where we where but all I could guess was we were headed you of the highlands, maybe towards Edinburgh or Glasgow.

"Here we are. Since Eva went swimming with the fish she won't mind you staying here." He shoved me inside and thankfully the candle was lit in its holder.

**Zetsu POV**

I rolled over, groaning at the pain matching its way through my head. I jerked up when I felt the sheets – all too familiar- instead of hay. I noticed the figure sitting in the wicker chair in the corner of my wagon – prison.

"Zetsu." He nodded to me.

"Kabuto." I responded trying to hide the hate in my voice.

"Orochimaru says you can go back to doing what you normally do and you'll perform tomorrow night so get ready. Also if you try to run again it won't be you who gets hurt."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I sat up straighter causing a war to break out in my head.

He just shook his head and shut the door on his way out. I sighed and lay back down knowing from the amount of stars twinkling in the sky that there would be no-one to talk to about this mess for many hours.

Some time during the night Orochimaru had decided to move off and the freak show was now set up on the outskirts of Edinburgh. Just after noon all the performers were headed into the waiting pen behind the stage. It would be a few hours until the actual show began but Orochimaru was being exceptionally careful after my escape. I looked around and spotted Tobi and Hidan in some kind of fight. I walked over knowing that if I didn't stop this it would get way out of hand and Orochimaru would punish everyone.

"Guys? What's up with the fight?" I asked.

"Tobi was being a good boy and wanted to help Hidan!" Tobi was jumping up and down.

"This f***er wouldn't p*** off."

"Well could you break it up please? **Don't f***ing swear at me!**" I jumped in surprise at my black side's voice; it hadn't spoken up in all the moths I had stayed at the farm.

"Zetsu we heard you got brought back last night." Pein Said coming up behind us, "I'm sorry."

I didn't have time to ask what he was sorry about because Kabuto dragged me up onto the stage. However just is I went through the curtain I looked back at everyone. Each face was painted a vision of sadness and apology.

The bright lights blinded me a moment. Once my eyes had adjusted I saw hundreds of face staring in disgust and horror- a regular occurrence around here.

"Ladies and Gentlemen what you see here is a tree spirit, the last of his outcast kind." Orochimaru was all dressed up in a deep red jacket, cream trousers, dark brown boots and a black velvet top hat.

_Tree spirit? Yeah right._ I thought.

Boos and bits of food came fling my way and I let them hit me; I couldn't get far anyway with Kabuto holding onto my arm like a vice.

"Yes, you are quite right to throw things at him because his kind was responsible for the children who disappeared into the forests. The hid in trees, their layers hidden and tortured children with poisons made of by themselves with no cure." Orochimaru continued.

_Sure. What you should have said was: "No, you aren't right to throw things at him because his kind was responsible for looking after the children who disappeared into the forests. They hid in trees, their homes hidden for protection and healed children with pastes made of by themselves." _I mentally corrected.

Orochimaru continued his speech but I zoned out focusing on one figure among the audience. The person was dressed in a bodice that was red, with a skirt with pleats in back designed to accommodate the bustles and made with 3/4 length sleeves. The drawers were both long and short. The petticoat and the skirts were a circle skirt. The petticoat had 3 layers of gathered lace at both the inside and outside hem. The skirts were made in a gored circle, with ruffles. There was an overskirt with drape front and bustle back. In short the outfit consisted of a bodice, circle and gored skirts, overskirt drape, petticoat, drawers, hat and stockings. Despite this and the over the top make-up that made her skin seem paler, the three blue tear drops under the right eye and the cherry red lips I recognised that it was Tilly. I began to growly thinking how unfair this was to her; she wasn't meant to be here – I had hoped she had got away. Kabuto had to struggle to keep me in place and Orochimaru just used this to fuel the audience's suspicion and hatred of my kind.

"Remember what I said." Kabuto whispered in my ear. My eyes widened as I finally understood what he meant - if I didn't do as I was supposed to Tilly would be hurt. I calmed down and preformed the same rehearsed movements over Andover again. Then I stood as still as possible as members of the group came up and looked at me. Finally I got up and left the stage still as aware – as I had been for the past hour- of Tilly's eyes gazing sorrowfully at me.

**Tilly POV**

I heard the 'boo's and the food smacking of something so I turned to look; on the stage stood Zetsu. My eyes widened when I saw popcorn sticking out of his green hair. I stopped my job of selling refreshments as he preformed a stiff routine that looked to odd to be natural.

_He's done it too often._ I thought. Finally after any people going up to him and shouting stuff he swayed off. However he was replaced by a tank of water with a boy – a little older than Zetsu and myself- swimming about. Orochimaru went of on another rant that captured the audience saying something about this being the cause of all the sailors that disappeared at sea.

_If he's the cause then why are they still going when he's 'ere?_ I thought to myself.

"Get moving lady I want drink!" A man a few rows back demanded. I set about my work with a façade of fake smiles. My mind wasn't on the job, each time a new person came on stage, whether it was the lady made of paper with blue hair or the man who couldn't die I saw the same ting; in everyone's eyes there was an army of despair and hurt. I could see that no matter what happened form no on nothing would erase the pain they had suffered.

**Zetsu POV**

Once I cam e of stage my head was still spinning with the thoughts of Tilly. I sought out Pein – our group's unofficial leader.

"**Why didn't anyone tell me she was here?"** I thundered, my black side taking over.

"Zetsu I'm really sorry. We would have told you but if we had you would have ended up getting hurt."

"**And Tilly won't?"**

"She'll be fine until we work out what to do."

I grumbled knowing that everything he had said was true. I eventually managed to rain in all my emotions.

"Also Konan and I only found out last might – she had to stay up all night to make the costume and deliver it this morning- so there wasn't really any time to tell you" He added. I felt sorry for the other in my group, they all had to share wagons; Kakuzu with Hidan, Itachi with Kisame, Konan with Pein, Deidara with Sasori. The only two who didn't share were Tobi (because on-one gets and sleep with him around) and me.

"Come on the shows almost down we'll meet everyone outside." So we walked out towards the mini eating area.

**Tilly POV**

"Come on Tilly you have to have at leas one story!" Kisame boomed. The shows resident fish boy said from the other side of the fire. It was just after the show and we were eating dinner and Zetsu had introduced me to everyone. Of course Kabuto, Orochimaru and the other higher ups were all having dinner in the city or their wagons.

I hated all the pressure they were pilling on but I guessed that they haven't met anyone new in a long time.

"She doesn't have to do it." Zetsu defended from beside me.

"No it's fine Zetsu, but y'all hav' to promise you're no gonna laugh."

A chorus of 'I promise' and 'yes' rang out. I cleared my throat and began:

"The house of bones

Beyond the woods

Where nobody goes

Lies a house

But nobody knows.

There it sits

Surrounded by trees

But for all its beauty

It stays empty; except for me

I found this house

Four years ago

In the dead of winter

Its body filled with snow.

I went there to play

I went to discover

What nobody else

Could ever uncover.

When I found it

I wished it had stayed hidden

As mama would have said

'You've dug yourself into a midden'

That amulet cause my down fall

I should have left it alone

But I felt safe inside

What I called my 'home'

The fog that it gave of

Caused me to gasp in pain

And I knew I would never

See day again.

I have never left this house

My body sits part of the tomes

That decorates the old library.

The house of bones."

I looked down at her feet to try and hide the embarrassment she felt. It was a poem I had made up riding back from the market when Papa and I had passed an abandoned house. I looked up sharply at the round of clapping that had started.

"Oi! Get to your beds!" Someone shouted from inside their wagon. Knowing it was wise to do what they were told we all shuffled back to are wagons. However, on their way past my new friends praised me and some, Tobi, gave me a hug.

* * *

**The poem is mine! no stealing it! **

**And if you were feeling nice press the little button below and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Next chaper :)

**

* * *

**

Tilly POV

After some time I grew used to a daily routine of early morning and late nights with three shows crammed in-between. I grew closer to everyone and Konan taught me how to sew so I could help her making costumes. However, Konan still made the majority of the clothes as she was far superior to me.

"Oh Tilly!" the sickeningly sweet voice called from outside my wagon. I knew who it was and I dearly wished that it could ignore him but I had heard of the consequences. Grudgingly I opened them, put on my happy face and tried to remember to be polite.

"Yes sir?" I asked Orochimaru, politely inquiring as to why he disturbed me.

"Come with me please." He walked off not bothering to check if I was following or not. _Arrogant bastard_. I thought.

Looking around I saw it to be before dawn and having no choice I followed him into the big top we had set up ages ago. I walked over to where he stood and he handed me some clothes, then pointing to a screened off area. I dashed off without asking a thing and changed quickly – roumer had it both Kabuto and Orochimaru were pervs but I had no choice. I came round, leaving y old clothes behind the screen, and waited to be told what to do.

"Practice" and a gesture upwards was the only instructions I was given.

That night everyone else had been paraded in front of the audience but I was waiting nervously for what I had to do. The others had questioned me about my new outfit and why I as backstage instead of selling items. I didn't' tell them. Only Konan knew as she had made my outfit with its purpose in mind. She had made the blue tartan skirt above the knee so it showed my one red and one blue stockings complete with skulls and so that nothing could trip me. The corset was made slightly too big in case I freaked out and need more air and a top hat adorned with red and black ribbon. Under the corset I wore a green top with only straps so I could hold and twirl the poles without the sleeves catching. Around my neck I had a choker from which a gold key dangled. Kabuto had come in about 10 minutes before and painted my face completely white, painted a black line down through my eyes and stained my lips a richer scarlet.

"Matilda!" Kabuto called from round the curtain. I grabbed the long sparkly pole and rushed through everyone – earning confused l0oks form everyone except Konan who looked at me with pity.

Around of applause greeted me as I gazed out into the harsh light. Four hors training wasn't enough to prepare me for this. I began to climb.

**Zetsu POV**

"What is she doing, un?" asked Deidara trying to see around everyone who had gathered at the miniscule gap in the curtain

"She's doing the fucking tight rope!" cried Hidan

"**Why didn't any one tell us?!**" Zetsu thundered but luckily no-one in the audience heard because they were too busy clapping as Tilly reached the top of the climb and took her first tentative step out onto the wire.

"We didn't know" everyone hissed except Konan, a fact which didn't go unnoticed by Zetsu.

"**You did**." Zetsu accused pointing his black finger at her.

"I'm so sorry! She made me promise not to tell!" Konan gasped close to tears. Konan was quickly forgotten as the audience made noises which could only mean Tilly had almost fallen. Zetsu pushed everyone out of the way to see what was going on. Even though he was at least 40 feet below her he could see Tilly's nervousness plastered to her face and reflected in every movement. He gasped as she triple flipped on the miniscule wire. She began many more acrobatic tricks and was soon on the platform on the other side of the wire, curtsying to the audience. I heard a collective sigh of relief from behind me.

"No-one tell her what happened to the last high walker, got it?" I commanded and received nods from everyone. Tilly scrambled down and joined us backstage. Everyone congratulated her and a few, including me, told her off. We made a quick escape outside to our usual 'meeting' spot.

"Look we'll make you a deal. You want to be educated right?" Tilly nodded. I already didn't like where this was going. Just the glint in Pein's eyes was enough to put me on edge. "So, all of us will take turns tutoring you, if you spy on Orochimaru's and Kabuto's plans."

"Wait! **This is bullsh**!" **My black side's voice made Tilly jump. I felt bad because it was the first time she had heard it but I knew it wouldn't shut up any time soon. "You can't ask her to do that. **It's suicide**." Zetsu throws a strop

"Zetsu quiet you're scaring Matilda, un."

I looked down to my right, where Tilly was sitting, and saw her shaking. Well that was one way to get my black side to shut up. I crouched down in front of her. She didn't meet my gaze instead her sapphire eyes were focused on a branch that lay near by.

"Tilly?" I asked in the softest voice I could manage. I heard some shuffles behind me; the others were leaving. Don't think they're being mean; it's just how we deal with situations that are delicate or need privacy. "Tilly…I'm sorry…I didn't mean….it just happens…when I'm angry."

"That happens every time?"

"Um…yes. But that part of me doesn't usually shut up so quickly."

"It's…scary…like…Sawney Bean"

I had no idea who that was but I gathered it was bad. "And she was?"

"Sawney Bean was a he. Sawney Bean were the head of cannibalistic family, who robbed, murdered and ate people in the 15th century fer 25-years. They stayed hidden in a sea cave on the Ayrshire/Galloway coast."

"No, no I'm not like that I promise."

"I know that but it were scary. But you said it diddny shut its mouth so fast before, is that because of me?"

"I don't know maybe…" I thought about it for a while and it did seem to make sense. When I am around Tilly my black side takes a back seat. "So we're good?"

"I guess we go see the others now?"

We walked over to the edge of camp –as close as we could get without Orochimaru's lackeys shooting us- and sat back down next to the others.

**Tilly POV**

What Zetsu told me scared me more than the ghost stories the village elders told on Halloween, but I trusted him. I sat down between Zetsu and Deidara expecting them to ask about what happened but they didn't; we carried on as normal.

"Hey Tilly, isn't that the only outfit you have?" The origami artist called from the other side of our little circle.

"Um...this and the one I wore fer the rope-thingy." I replied.

"Come here." She said, beckoning me with a pale finger.

Puzzled I shuffled past everyone's feet and round to the only girl friend I ever had. Konan unravelled a long piece of fabric from her wrist and began to run it down my side. I caught sight what looked like numbers and many little lines that danced across its surface. I looked over and saw Zetsu mouthing the words "She's measuring you"- had I not had practice reading Mama and Papa's lips as they shouted instructions from the other end of the farm, there would have been no way I would have known what he was saying.

"I'll make you something else so you don't have to wear that all the time." She smiled at me and I headed back to Zetsu.

We spent ages discussing the village I came from as they thought it would help me. However, I think Deidara just wanted to know more about the world or at least imagine that it was his life. I told them about the way snow crunched and cracked under frozen feet in the depths of winter, of the apple trees that glowed scarlet in the height of summer and of the ways of helping birth a lamb. Tobi turned a bit squeamish at this part and everyone laughed at him but I calmed him down by telling him about how soft the wool was and the jumpers Mama would make from them.

"Hello children. Having fun?"

We didn't look at him; instead we were suddenly so interested in the cracking ground. "Well I have a surprise for you…" he pushed something that looked strangely human like into our group. "Take care of it; I want it ready for the next show. Tilly it's to have your wagon - stay with Zetsu." With that he waltzed back to his wagon, probably to think about new ways to make our lives a misery. We looked down at the slowly shifting figure. Long pale blonde but green hair dangled down, covering a pale green face like a screen. They were dressed in what appeared to be a chimney sweeps drab. When the thin child finally looked up through terrified green eyes we could see it was a boy of about 13 or 14. His skin resembled that of a snake and from his slightly open moth a forked tongue was visible. Konan – who usually takes care of newbie's- ran over making soothing sounds and guided him over to my old wagon, calling over her shoulder for everyone to go back to their wagons.

**Zetsu POV**

Well Konan had made it clear she would take care of the boy- we'd hear about it tomorrow from Pein. With quick good by's from everyone we shuffled 'home'. I didn't know what to do…this would be the fist time anyone had been in my 'room' let alone stayed there! I looked to my right where Tilly stood with eyes shining like diamonds.

"Um...this way then." I ushered her in front of me. We walked passed Sasori and Deidara's wagon and I waved, earning a wave in reply then the candle was blown out. I pushed the red wooden door and stood to the side to let Tilly in. She peeked round my side and I blushed with embarrassment. I wondered what she thought of my room. I knew that compared to the others it was bare with only a chair and three plants for decoration- oh and a few books on loan form Itachi. Would she be disappointed? She slowly edged in but I didn't push her to go faster, I'd rather she went at her own pace and felt comfortable. Once she was in I gestured towards a box of matches and asked her to light the half melted candle. As it cast a feeble glow over the small space I shut the door.

"Zetsu?"

"yes?"

"There's only one bed……."

Crap…..I'd not thought about that. I looked around for something else that could provide a place to sleep and to make Tilly sleep on the floor was nasty and I didn't think I would survive the harshness of the wood and splinters.

_Quick what do we do?_

_**Just share**_

_How? With out her thinking we want something?_

_**Let her think what she wants it's not like you don't like her**_

_I don't I just-_

_**Shut up I know what goes on inside your head!**_

_Well then you like her too!_

_**I didn't say I didn't**_

_Fine we agree we like her_

_**Yup**_

_What were we saying again?_

"Zetsu…we could top and tail..."

"What's that?"

"Well we sleep in the same bed but one of us sleeps normally and the other upside down. So we're head next to feet and at the other end feet next to head." She explained. It was quickly decided that this would be the best way to go as it was already very late and if we weren't ready for tomorrows show - well just say no-one wanted to be on the receiving end of Orochimaru's wrath.

We continued in this fashion for about two months and in that time Tilly's speech improved and she learned how to read and write to a respectable level. Much to my displeasure she continued to spy on Orochimaru and Kabuto, bringing back information on plans and any dangers that may have came our way had we not been forewarned. Shows went on as usual - with the addition of the new boy who we learned was called Evra Von. Tilly and I grew used to the rather unusual sleeping pattern and learned new things about each other. I learned she likes to eat apples more than pears and always wanted to have a tree house but her father told her that it was a 'boy's toy' but she could have a doll instead. In return she learned that I like the jelly sweets sold at the town near my old home that were shaped like body parts and that I had a little brother named Kouhei.

**Tilly POV**

I had recently over heard about the plans to move camp so when Kabuto told us of the move he may not have believed our fake surprised faces. It took us two and a half weeks to reach a little town just outside London. When we arrived it was straight into converting the derelict piece of waste land into a carnival of fun and delight. A true team effort.

Konan had taken ill on the journey down but Kabuto had checked her out and said she would be fine, until then I was to take over her tasks. I was just finished ferrying a mountain of costumes to the other performers when I heard a quiet sobbing from my old wagon. I tiptoed up the measly three steps and gently knocked on the door. I received no reply so opened the door and peeked my head round. There on the bed Evra sat hunched over sobbing his eyes out. I closed the door and as it clicked closed his head snapped towards me, obviously he didn't know I had come in. I walked over and sat beside him, handing another tissue form the ever sinking clean pile that soon joined his towering used pile.

"What's the matter?" I asked softly like I had seen my Mama do when little children were very upset.

"I miss them…" he trailed. Obviously it was working but he needed a bit more help in getting over this.

"Who? The people where you lived before this?" I asked in the same low yet soft voice. He nodded and proceeded to tell me bout his past. He told me about his friends and how he had worked in another freak show but the owner was much nicer and that this would be the third one he had been in. I listened intently making the appropriate sounds were needed and soon Evra fell asleep and I knew he would be alright in the morning.

As I headed back to Zestu's and my shared wagon I saw Kabuto taking one particular page from today's news paper into Orochimaru's wagon – more like a house on wheels- which I found very odd. I decided that the risk was worth it and edged over to the stacked crates underneath the window of his wagon. As I looked through the frosty window my breath fogging up the thin glass I saw Kabuto begin to read the article to Orochimaru. I repositioned my head so as my ear lay against the thinnest part of the wood I could still see what was been going on.

******

**ANOTHER WHITECHAPEL**

**MURDER**

Another murder of the foulest kind was

committed in the neighbourhood of Whitechapel

in the early hours of yesterday morning, but by

whom and with what motive is at present a

complete mystery.

At a quarter to 4 o'clock Police constable Neill,

97J, when in Buck's Row, Whitechapel, came

upon the body of a woman lying on a part of the

footway, and on stooping to raise her up in the

belief that she was drunk he discovered that her

throat was cut almost from ear to ear. She was

dead but still warm. He procured assistance and

at once sent to the station and for a doctor.

Dr. Llewellyn, of Whitechapel Road, whose

surgery is not above 300 yards from the spot

where the woman lay, was aroused, and, at the

solicitation of a constable, dressed and went at

once to the scene. He inspected the body at the

place where it was found and pronounced the

woman dead. He made a hasty examination and

then discovered that, besides the gash across the

throat, the woman had terrible wounds in the

abdomen. The police ambulance from the

Bethnal-green Station having arrived, the body

was removed there. A further examination

showed the horrible nature of the crime, there

being other fearful cuts and gashes, and one of

which was sufficient to cause death apart from

the wounds across the throat.

After the body was removed to the mortuary of

the parish, in Old Montague Street, Whitechapel,

steps were taken to secure, if possible,

identification, but at first with little prospect of

success. The clothing was of a common

description, but the skirt of one petticoat and the

band of another article bore the stencil stamp of

Lambeth Workhouse.

The only articles in the pockets were a comb

and a piece of a looking glass. The latter led the

police to conclude that the murdered woman was

an inhabitant of the numerous lodging-houses of

the neighbourhood, and officers were despatched

to make inquiries about, as well as other officers

to Lambeth to get the matron of the workhouse to

view the body with a view to identification. The

latter, however, could not identify, and said that

the clothing might have been issued any time

during the past two or three years. As the news

of the murder spread, however, first one woman

and then another came forward to view the body,

and at length it was found that a woman

answering the description of the murdered

woman had lodged in a common lodging-house,

18, Thrawl-street, Spitalfields.

Women from that place were fetched and they

identified the deceased as "Polly," who had

shared a room with three other women in the

place on the usual terms of such houses -- nightly

payment of 4d. each, each woman having a

separate bed. It was gathered that the deceased

had led the life of an "unfortunate" while lodging

in the house, which was only for about three

weeks past. Nothing more was known of her by

them but that when she presented herself for her

lodging on Thursday night she was turned away

by the deputy because she had not the money.

She was then the worse for drink, but not

drunk, and turned away laughing, saying, "I'll

soon get my 'doss' money; see what a jolly bonnet

I've got now." She was wearing a bonnet which

she had not been seen with before, and left the

lodging house door. A woman of the

neighbourhood saw her later, she told the police -

- even as late as 2:30 on Friday morning – in

Whitechapel Road, opposite the church and at

the corner of Osborne-street, and at a quarter to

4 she was found within 500 yards of the spot,

murdered. The people of the lodging-house knew

her as "Polly," but at about half-past 7 last

evening a woman named Mary Ann Monk, at

present an inmate of Lambeth Workhouse, was

taken to the mortuary and identified the body as

that of Mary Ann Nicholls, also called "Polly"

Nicholls.

She knew her, she said, as they were inmates of

the Lambeth Workhouse together in April and

May last, the deceased having been passed there

from another workhouse. On the 12th of May,

according to Monk, Nicholls left the workhouse to

take a situation as servant at Ingleside,

Wandsworth Common. It afterwards became

known that Nicholls betrayed her trust as

domestic servant, by stealing L3 from her

employer and absconding. From that time she

had been wandering about. Monk met her, she

said, about six weeks ago when herself out of the

workhouse and drank with her. She was sure the

deceased was "Polly" Nicholls, and, having twice

viewed the features as the body lay in the shell,

maintained her opinion.

So far the police have satisfied themselves, but

as to getting a clue to her murderer they express

little hope. The matter is being investigated by

Detective Inspector Abberline, of Scotland Yard,

and Inspector Helson, J Division. The latter

states that he walked carefully over the ground

soon after 8 o'clock in the morning, and beyond

and the discolourations ordinarily found on

pavements there was no sign of stains.

Viewing the spot where the body was found,

however, it seemed difficult to believe that the

woman recieved her death wounds there. The

police have no theory with respect to the matter,

except that a gang of ruffians exists in the

neighbourhood, which, blackmailing women of the

"unfortunate" class, takes vengeance on those

who do not find money for them. They base that

surmise on the fact that within 12 months two

other women have been murdered in the district

by almost similar means -- one as recently as the

6th of August last -- and left in the gutter of the

street in the early hours of the morning.

If the woman was murdered on the spot where

the body was found, it is impossible to believe she

would not have aroused the neighbourhood by her

screams, Bucks Row being a street tenanted all

down one side by a respectable class of people,

superior to many of the surrounding streets, the

other side having a blank wall bounding a

warehouse. Dr. Llewellyn has called the

attention of the police to the smallness of the

quantity of blood on the spot where he saw the

body, and yet the gashes in the abdomen laid the

body right open.

The weapon used would scarcely have been a

sailor's jack knife, but a pointed weapon with a

stout back -- such as a cork-cutter's or

shoemaker's knife. In his opinion it was not an

exceptionally long-bladed weapon. He does not

believe that the woman was seized from behind

and her throat cut, but thinks that a hand was

held across her mouth and the knife then used,

possibly by a left-handed man, as the bruising on

the face of the deceased is such as would result

from the mouth being covered with the right

hand. He made a second examination of the body

in the mortuary, and on that based his

conclusion, but will make no actual post mortem

until he receives the Coroner's orders. The

inquest is fixed for to-day.

**

"Shit what the hell do we do? It's only a matter of time before the police start poking their noses in here where it doesn't belong!" Orochimaru began flapping his hands around wildly as soon as Kabuto had finished the report.

"Sir, please calm down."

"Calm down, calm down? If they come here and see the scars on those things what will I do? I'll do to prison. I'll –"

I emitted a tiny shriek as the crates I was precariously balanced on caved in beneath me. The door slammed open to reveal a very angry Orochimaru and a worried yet curious Kabuto. I gazed fearfully up at the snarling face of my captor. This could not end well.

"What do you think you are doing?" he hissed at me once more confirming my snake theory I had been forming in my head since I arrived.

"I-I just tripped?" I cursed myself inside my head for not being able to control my voice. I tried to come up with a better excuse but my head was an abyss of emptiness.

"I'll teach you to spy on me!" he roughly grabbed my blouse causing it to rip up the front revealing everything from my tummy up to the start of my sternum. He then proceed to drag me over to the other side of the camp site and threw me into one other wagons used for storage. I bounced off the back of the wagon onto a pile of sack full of rags and shoes. They banged the door shut and left me alone in the dark.

* * *

The news article is an actuall one and i don't own it sorry if it's a bit too grusome for some of you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long but thanks for not giving up!**

* * *

**Zetsu POV**

Three days! And we couldn't find her anywhere. Many of us had lost precious sleep and faced a beating for performing badly. However none of my friends were giving up. We searched the area outside camp – which involved drugging the other performers on Orochimaru's side (thank goodness Sasori was good at it). All the trapdoors and passage ways under the stage were checked at least twice a night. Every wagon was searched; including Orochimaru's which lead to my new scar running from my eyebrow to my check. Three days bordered on toward a week and everyone was losing hope because we had all heard of what was happening to girls around here.

"Zetsu, I don't think she's still here." Pein said in a soft voice for he had been elected by the others to break the news. I began to shake – they couldn't give up! No it wasn't right! If it was them Tilly would still be looking!

"No, no, no, no, NO!" I got louder and louder with each 'no' until I was shouting at Pein. His face looked as though he knew what it was like to lose someone special, but I didn't want to believe that mask. I ran off around camp ignoring the voices telling me to come back.

When I stopped I was far away from my friends and on the mostly disused side of the carnival. I panted as exercise was not partaken in regularly – staying alive and sane was more important. I wandered round this part and listened to the noises around me; a mother Blue jay calling to her young, foxes running through the dead leaves, soft talking form the other side of camp, wind blowing through the trees and a repetitive thumping noise... I opened my eyes and traced the sound. Finally my eyes landed on the spare cart. I studied the peeling red and green paint and crooked door. I was sure the noise had come from there. Thump! I heard it again and edged closer, all too aware this could be where my punishment lay. Carefully placing one foot in front of the other over the cracked ground and trying not to crunch the leaves I slowly made my way to the door. I noticed the new lock as it's shiny metal contrasted greatly with the older wood around it. I looked around in the hope that someone may have left the key by accident. No luck. I looked more closely at the lock and realised I could open the door without opening the lock as the wood surrounding it was rotten. I slammed my hands into the wood and the lock and a small section of the rotten wood fell with a thump onto the floor. I opened the creaking door and a ball thumped down the steps behind me.

_That must have been the thumping noise_

_**No s*** Sherlock.**_

I ignored my other side and crept forward into the dark.

"Matilda?" I asked softly so as not to scare her. The only response I got was a visible flinch. "Tilly?" I tried again. She looked up sharply and stared wildly into my yellow eyes.

"Zetsu?" she asked in a cracked voice, as though she did not quite recognise me. I nodded not trusting my voice for Tilly, who I found so beautiful, was thin – too thin- I could see her collar bone protruding from under her top that now looked two sizes to big. I inched forward and saw she had to make an effort to stay still

_What happened to her?_

_**No idea but I bet Orochimaru had something to do with it**_

_Should we keep going?_

_**Yes but go slow like we were taught to do with an injured animal**_

Listening to my black side for once I slowly got closer and knelt down in front of her. I quickly scanned for any injuries: I frowned at the marks on her wrists.

"'s'okay" she mumbled "they don't hurt anymore..." her face fell back to looking at the dirty uneven floor. I picked up her head and made her look at me. "Tilly it's not ok. Orochimaru did this to you, didn't he?" her adverted eyes were all the conformation I needed.

"Tilly, look at me." She didn't **"Tilly look at us!" **that go a reaction; her eyes widened obviously scared – I hadn't intended it to. Her eyes swelled to the size of plates. **"We're sorry." **I slowly pressed my lip into her soft ones forgetting that I was ugly and she would never like me as more than a friend. Her lips sent shivers down my spine and when I felt her kiss me back I could barely contain myself. I moved my hand to support her head and she curdled her own dainty hands in my grass like hair. Eventually we had to part and when we did we smiled and I could not remember a time when my black side had apologised to anyone but Tilly.

"Come on, we need to get you out of here and get you some food." I helped Tilly up and helped her shuffled to the door. She was too weak to life her head very far so stared at the floor she had been sitting on not so long ago.

"**S***!**" I exclaimed. Tilly brought her head up sharply, ignoring the shooting pain in her neck, when she heard my black side speak. She followed my line of sight and felt her heart drop to the floor and my stomach erupted with chaos. Orochimaru was standing in the doorway. He made his way leisurely towards us and I tensed up. Orochimaru twirled one of his talons in Tilly's beautiful hair and I almost growled at him. What gave him the right to touch _my_ Tilly?

"Oh, Matilda, you disappoint me so. I was just coming so we could have some _fun_ together." He sang, voice too sickly sweet. Tilly visibly recoiled and I guessed this may have been how the marks on her wrists were made.

"You may have one this battle, but the war is far from over!" Orochimaru spat in Zetsu's face. Orochimaru would have gone further if it were not for the guided tour he was conducting for more money nearing us – it was not secret to the carnival workers that he was greedy.

**Tilly POV**

While performing the next month everyone noticed the absence of one performer – the audience didn't, of course, as even if they had seen the show before (unlikely) they didn't care so long as they could gawk, laugh or shout at it. But we, the "freaks", did. I had significantly recovered from starving for a week and a bit and was the first to notice he was gone. I told the others and we all began to panic. Konan was almost in tears and would have missed her queue if Kabuto hadn't forcefully dragged the distraught girl onto stage. Needless to say Pein was livid and tried to get her back but Kakuzu and Hidan held him back – one beating was easier to deal with and less painful than two.

"How the hell did they find out?" screeched Orochimaru. I was standing behind one of the stage curtains, still nervous because I did not want to end up in that wagon ever again, the next morning. However, I still wanted to study so I still listened. If I lent a little more to my left I could see Orochimaru and Kabuto in heated discussion but not wanting to be spotted I stayed where I was – to hear is good enough.

"Orochimaru, I am so sorry. I didn't think anyone would notice, what's why I suggested _him_. But one gentleman said to me he was disappointed as he came especially to see the snake boy....he must have reported it to the police force." Kabuto could not have been closer to grovelling if he tried. I blanched. Only one person in our entourage could earn the name 'snake boy' – Evra. I knew who they were talking about but I didn't _want_ to know. I _knew_ I must.

"Don't be absurd! A gentleman of good standing would not report us for fear of losing his position and another kind of man wouldn't be believed." Orochimaru spat back and I imagined his face contorted with ridges and hollows that cast eerie shadows over his unnaturally pale face.

"Maybe they weren't told the whole story, sir..."

I whipped my head round as I could hear a crunching cracking sound from outside and Orochimaru's steps nearing me so I ran down the wooden creaking steps, glad to have lost my shoes for I made no sound, and scurried behind the side of the Big Top.

"Constable! How lovely of you to pay our humble travelling show a visit." Orochimaru greeted as the constable in question as he stepped out of a majestic black carriage, followed by two officers; I lost my breath at the sight of the two great shire horses that pulled the transportation along. I loved animals and always will. The constable ruffled his feathers, I took it to be a sign that he was not impressed, and began to speak.

"We have had a report that you have lost a child. A boy around the ages of 10 and 15," I snorted to myself, however the man had been that reported it must have had eyesight problems, "Why did you not report it yourself?"

"Oh, why I was just on my way now. With all the havoc going on in town I did not think you would be that concerned about a boy who has only been missing for a night and most likely just wanted space. I merely waited this amount of time to see is he would return on his own." Orochimaru's voice was sickly sweet with the fake-ness of a concerned parent – he did not fool me but obviously adults are not as smart as children for the constable believed him.

"Did you not think it could be connected to the crimes in town?"

"Sir, may we continue this conversation in my office?" I was sure office meant wagon as I had never seen an "office" in all the years I had been here. As they walked away, followed by the two offices, I heard the constable ask:

"What was the boy's name so is we find someone of his description we can ask?"

"Snake bo-, I mean Evra" was Orochimaru's reply. I fumed that the constable did not notice Orochimaru's mistake. I ran quickly to tell the others, knowing that whatever Orochimaru told the constable would be fabricated lies.

* * *

Want to be in the next chapter? review with a brief description of yourself (or your OC) and why you should be in it!


	5. Chapter 5

Next Chapter's up! I probably will take longer for the next one as i ihave work experiance starting tomorrow! 0_o.....I am going to die..... o_0

* * *

**Zetsu POV**

"You've got to be f***ing s***ing me!" Hidan swore when I had finished telling the news. Everyone thought it but Hidan said it.

"So what do we do?" I questioned.

"Nothing." everyone looked at Pein. "We can't do anything right now. At least not until we know what the police are going to do."

A hush fell over the group as Deidara spotted Orochimaru practically pushing the constable out of the patch of ground we had set up on.

"Thank you so much for your concern I hope you find him soon!" cooed Orochimaru.

"We'll be in touch, until then as we believe this to be a prime location for Jack The Ripper to strike next we will position guards around the site."

"Oh, I do believe that to be unnecessary, we-"

"Are you saying you don't believe you are at risk and that the lives of those around you do not matter?"

"No, no you are quite right!"

"Good. I bid you farewell."

"Yes to you too." Orochimaru forced out through clenched teeth. _**Any tighter and we could shove coal through and make diamonds.**_ I quickly shushed my black side.

Orochimaru stormed over to us bring storm cloud of pain to the next person to speak to him. Unfortunately it looked like it would be us. I wrapped an arm around Tilly protectively. Everyone knew about us dating now – that had been one awkward conversation.

"Listen here you good for nothing brats. Until these people leave you are to stay out of sight. No-one is to know about your deformities or what goes on here. Have you got that?" I shifted and looked around; no-one spoke. **"Have you got that?"** he screamed at us drawing the attention of other workers but unfortunately for us not the newly stationed guards. We grumbled choruses of 'yes's

And a few nodded heads were seen. He smirked at the sight.

"Any if any of you are questioned lie. About everything!" again we agreed. Orochimaru practically skipped back to his wagon now that he had regained authority over someone.

_**It would be so easy to sneak in to his wagon at night**_

_Why would we do that?_

_**To eat him of course!**_

_w-what!?_

_**Come on it would be funny.**_

_It would be funny but only if it wasn't us._

I smirked to myself and got quite a few odd looks from my friends, well at least Tilly didn't; she was used to my internal conversations by now.

After a few days of having these people around and no shows because of them (who would have thought we would miss performing) we got very bored but luckily – or unluckily depending on how you look at it or who you ask- Deidara had a game we could play.

**Tilly POV**

"Come on it will be fun, un!" Deidara stage whispered from the other side of the mini campfire we had built a little way into the woods.

"No." Pein sounded sure and firm from the other side of the circle.

"Do you know what will happen if Orochimaru finds out?" hisses Kakuzu.

"Fine we vote then, un" seeing no rejection to this idea Deidara continued, "hands up if you want to scare the police guards." Six hands cautiously into the air, really only one of the hands was a surprise. It was Konan's hand.

"Ha! Done!" Tobi screeched.

"Konan, why?" Pein sounded like she had betrayed him.

"It looks fun and I haven't had any of that since we were four…." It was very unlike Konan to mutter or be unsure of herself. Pein eventually let it drop after seeing that no matter _what_ he tried to convince her with (mainly stalling paper from Orochimaru or fabric from town for her) she would not change her mind. It was decided that everyone should pair up and play their tricks in pairs; everyone except Tobi. It was broken very gently by Matilda and Konan that he was annoying enough already and didn't need any help. Because of this Tobi was the first one to go against the guards. He basically followed them round all day asking questions like 'Why is the sky blue?' or 'Why is the Flesh Market Close in Edinburgh called the Flesh Market Close?' or 'Is that beard really real?' and the best one of all 'Where do babies come from?' from our hiding places (behind wagons and bushes) we broke into muffled fits of laughter.

Tobi's questions lasted all day and by the end of the day we had decided that this would be an amazing way to drop a few hints of what we were capable of. When the next morning came round it was decided that Sasori and Deidara should be next.

**Zetsu POV**

Sasori stood over Deidara, who was dressed in a ball gown (much to his displeasure but it was needed), gripping the sleeves that on a real woman would have exposed a dangerous amount of her chest. Sasori wielded a mallet and a few other tools used in puppet construction were littered around the place. I was pleased with how the scene looked and Tilly had suggested the dress for dramatic effect. She had explained two boys fighting was a lot less surprising than a boy dominating a "woman". Tilly and I had helped to set the scene up but were now hiding with Kakuzu behind a nearby wagon as everyone else had jobs to do. We promised a full report to gain our ringside seats. I whistled to let them know a patrol was approaching.

"Just..ugh...stop struggling! Let me turn you into a puppet!"

"No! Leave me be!" Deidara screamed in a girly voice. I pecked Tilly on the cheek to show how well she had done in coaching him. The two police rounded the corner but stopped in their tracks at the sight. Sasori and Deidara, well aware of their new audience, continued.

"Hold still, woman!" Sasori hissed as he lowered himself over Deidara, practically smothering him, eyes full of greed.

"Please help me!" Deidara begged, his eyes filled with tears, as he looked at the two officers.

"Oi, you. Stop that." One called walking towards them. His partner however was practically salivating. I felt Tilly shiver beside me.

_**Well where else would a man who takes pleasure in that work?**_

_What do you mean?_

_**Long periods of time alone with prisoners. Came blame unusual marks as being there when the suspect was brought in. Good wages to pay for whores. Etc.**_

_Okay...shut up now._

Just as the guards got in toughing distance of Sasori and Deidara they leaped up and ran round the corner (Deidara ran surprisingly fast for wearing a ball gown) and ducked into their shared wagon. We followed at a safe distance, laughing at the expression of utter confusion on the polices' faces.

**Tilly POV**

"Matilda darling, this nice officer would like to speak to you." Orochimaru came up behind us and cut our merriment short. I looked to the plump man next to him who introduced himself as Officer Carter. Orochimaru lead us to a spare wagon (we have a lot) and said he would wait 'just over there'. Once seated we began.

"Right, Miss. We know this is probably scary but just tell us what you know." he looked at me for conformation so I nodded so vigorously that my curls bounced off my face. "Ok, we'll start with easy questions. Are you Matilda?"

"No sir."

"I'm sorry?"

"I am a Princess of the Realms." _Well Orochimaru said to lie about everything_. I thought to myself.

"But you _were_ the second last person for Mr Orochimaru to adopt." I frowned slightly at the pathetic story Orochimaru had spoon fed these 'officials' but doing exactly as I was told I lied again.

"No sir, I was never adopted by Orochimaru. I came to satisfy his needs. If you know what I mean." I gave a seductive smile and wrapped one of my chocolate like curls round my pale index finger. "Do you need any needs satisfied sir?" I innocently continued. However, I found it very hard to keep up my mask as his face contorted from a definite 'yes' to 'what the bloody hell do you think you're doing; you could get fired' to 'this is unthinkable for a lady to speak like this'.

"Miss please I need to ask you some very serious questions."

"I'm not sure you do." I smiled sweetly.

"Right, I can't take anymore of this. We're done for today. But I may have to come back. I hope I'll get a set of more reasonable answers next time." He shuffled out of the wagon and I trailed behind him a smug smile plastered onto my face. I watched him waddle over to Orochimaru and watched as his normally pale face turned red. I waved and skipped off – I was going to enjoy this for as long as possible. By the time I had got back to the others they had been told of the day's activities and had just about recovered from their laughing fits. All except Tobi who kept complaining that he would have wanted to be there. We gathered closer round the fire and held a meeting to decide who would start tomorrow's activities. Once Hidan had almost started a fist fight with Pein to go next, it was decided that Konan and Pein would go tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry!! this took so long to come out _and _it's really short!

**_IMPORTANT!!!_** - Want to be in the story? tell me: name; description and why

PS. i sorta need another character

PPS. this is about the third last chapter.

* * *

**Zetsu POV**

It was really beginning to annoy me. The way he looked at Tilly form across the campsite. Everyone claimed to see nothing – I was 'overreacting'. But I swear it's true! Orochimaru had gone too far when he locked Tilly up, but the smirks he gave her – they made her shiver- were the last straw; I had had enough.

Under the cover of darkness I crept over to his wagon. Looking through the slightly frosted window I saw him sleeping, breath rising like smoke from his jaws. As smoothly as I could I opened the door and eased inside. I pulled out the object I had bargained so much for and slowly slid it under his bed. I then covered it with things so, if found, it would look like he had hid it in a rush.

I attempted to slip back into bed beside Tilly, unable to see in the dark that she was bolt upright and frowning at me.

"And what were you doing?"

I jumped at her voice.

"N-nothing. Just though I heard a noise."

"Dinny giv' me tha' bunch o' rubbish!" Quite often when angry or confronted with confusing situations, Tilly slipped back into her broad accent. I smiled slightly as she looked so cute when she pouted (she always claimed her pouting was frowning).

"Ain't nothin' funny about it!" I cursed the fact that she had lit the candle and could now clearly see all of my reactions.

"Can you let it slide?" I asked hopefully.

"No I canny!"

I leaned over and kissed her cheek before flopping down onto my end of the bed and pulling the covers over my head. The kiss worked out as planned and Tilly was too shocked to say anything more. Slowly she turned and blew out the candle. Then I felt her settled down to sleep.

Next Day

Hidan made shushing motions with his hands as he ran round the bush. We immediately quietened down and pushed our faces as far through the hedges as we dared. Looking from this angle we could see both Pein and Konan but the important thing was that their target could only see Konan.

"Excuse me sir?" she asked sweetly as he passed.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Could you help me for a moment?" the police man nodded, too distracted by the sight of a young lady alone. "Thank you; please help me move this box over to the back of the big tent."

The officer generously carried the box - full of rocks and other heavy things we could find – round the tent and placed it where he was directed to by Konan, in front of several large crates.

Panting slightly he asked, "Is that all?"

"Yes-" Konan began.

"Behold my power, foolish mortal!" A deep rumbling voice rang out across the field and - although we knew what it was - I felt several of us jump. "How dare you try to steal God's wife!" The voice continued as a figure cloaked in black rose up from the crates. Form our view we saw that it was done by a series of pulleys.

"I-I-I am s-s-sorry. Dearest Lord, please forgive me!" The man begged from the dirt as Pein rose above the crates form seemingly nowhere. The man looked around for Konan and I heard Tilly whisper 'He's gonna try and blame her for it'.

"Foolish boy, feel my wrath!" Pein raised his hand to the air and while laughing said. "I shall bring the plagues back!" As if on cue thousands of drops of water gushed from the sky and Konan (hidden in the big tent) released the insects we had gathered. With wide eyes the officer began trying in vain to brush the insects off and ran screaming like the demons of hell were after him.

Many of his colleges thundered round the corner to see what the commotion was and saw absolutely nothing; Konan and Pein had sneaked off. They looked around confused and then one jogged back and practically dragged our target back. They began shouting and waving their arms about and our target mumbled things and pointed in various places. I thought that maybe they would be talking about what happened but this scene had grown tiresome and as we thought back, we held in our laughter as we ran back to the mini-campsite we had built ourselves.

**Tilly POV**

I wasn't about to let it go that Zetsu was hiding something from me; I just had to be careful how I found out...


	7. Chapter 7

**Well i have a semi-long chapter! I thought I'd be nice and post it.**

**In this Kitten makes an appearance! Kitten belongs to TeenageNeko. Thank you for letting me use your OC!!**

**

* * *

**

**Tilly POV**

It was decided that we would take a break from the fun we'd been having as the police were beginning to take more notice than was acceptable in Orochimaru's eyes. None of us wanted to experience more beatings than we found acceptable. (Orochimaru may have ran the circus but we knew how carefully to tread.) I had managed to corner Konan when Pein had gone ahead to practice for an upcoming show.

"Please!" I drew the word out and tried my best to look cute. I thought it had worked because Konan began to look at me from the side of her eye, but my face fell when she opened her mouth.

"No." One word she uttered and it broke my heart.

"What about sticking together! We're the only girls, we have to!" I was almost at the point where I would beg if needed.

"Tilly, I will not help you by going behind my friend's back – "

"Zetsu would never know! Think about it was proving we could do a better investigation than the police" I knew it was a low blow to bring it up but we - Konan and I – had often said that we would do a better job than the police.

"_They're_ looking for a killer and _we're_ following and assumption!" she countered.

"It ain't and assumption. I know 'e's hiddin' somethin' from me!"

"You grammar's slipping, again..."

"Dinny change the subject!"

"Look, Tilly, if you and Zetsu are having problems sort it out yourself." I thought she was being a little harsh until she continued, "If anyone who works properly for Orochimaru hears about this weakness they will report it and Orochimaru will find a way to exploit it." Having finally made me shut up she walked off to practice and I eventually grumbled my way after.

I don't have much to do at rehearsals as I don't actually perform (secretly I wish I had something different about me) so I just sit at the side a fetch object and hold trays.

**ZETSU POV**

"Children, I want you to meet a new friend." Orochimaru slid up behind us and I swear I saw Tobi jump. Orochimaru slithered slightly to the side to reveal a slight frame that shook.

_**Looks like she can't make up her mid where to go.**_

_I'd pick walking towards us_

_**Ah but have you compared yourself to Orochimaru recently.**_

_Huh?_

_**Apart from the paleness and addiction to the purple stage make-up, he's relatively normal.**_

_Sure if you don't count the aura of depression and fear or the smell of decay._

_**Touché**_

"So, which one of you should look after her?" He appeared to think about it , pacing and tapping a finger on his chin – he wasn't fooling anyone; his mind was made up already. "Tilly, darling, you'll do it, wont you?"

Orochimaru didn't wait for an answer he walked off calling "find her a place in the show!"

_**Well at least we know the gender this time**_

_Shut up! We're still not completely sure what happened to Evra_

_**Liar, everyone knows.**_

I chose to ignore my black side to watch Tilly say a few calming words to the girl and lead her away to the side, talking calmly all the time. Tilly only looked round once and that was because Konan shouted after her "Now we're not!" and Tilly had scowled back.

"I guess the breaks over then." Tobi looked vaguely disappointed.

"Let's get back to practicing." Deidara announced.

I shuffled back to my position and threw one last look at Tilly and the new comer. Tilly had managed to get her involved in a conversation and get her to take the funny-looking hooded cloak off.

**Tilly POV**

I had finally involved the girl in conversation but I couldn't seem to get her to tell me where she was from or how on earth Orochimaru managed to get a hold of her.

"Okay, I'll lay off the hard questions. What's your mane?"

"Kitten." She replied, fiddling with the sleeve of her black over sized baggy t-shirt, avoiding eye contact.

"Your name is Kitten?" I was shocked and studied her blue eyes for a sign that she may have been lying. "Sorry, I can hardly pass judgment with friends like mine." I joked.

"How old are you?"

"Old enough."

"You're not saying are you?" she smirked at me as a way of reply.

Kitten eventually opened up a bit more (I bribed her) and I couldn't help but giggle when her ears would twitch or her tail would join in her erratic hand movements.

"Will you stop!" she protested more than once and my reply was always the same – a fit of even more laughter. I marked up a mental point on my in mind tally chart of the number of people who gave up on me when I was in this state.

1. Mama

2. Naill

3. The boy from down the road whose name I forgot.

4. Kitten

I was sure many more people should have been on that list but I usually just keep laughing even if I get no response so don't notice.

"The other people are looking at you funny."

I gasped "You should meet them you'll love them!" I was practically jumping up and down and clapping. I failed to notice her ears lying so flat they could have touched her side ponytail and her tail curl round her legs. What I did notice was her tiny voice.

"I don't really do too well with people..."

"Well they're not _people_, they're _friends_." I was exasperated and giddy – not a good combination. "Come on!"

I almost dragged her over to the other side of the tent and when I looked she frowned at me. Everyone was just finishing up so I politely (while tapping my foot quite loudly) waited.

"Hey, guy, _this_," I said grandly while gesturing to Kitten who had hidden behind me but was poking her head over my shoulder, "is Kitten!"

A few people mumbled hello's and Kitten decided that maybe they could be tolerated. She offered them a meek wave and shimmed round to stand next to me.

**Zetsu POV**

"**Can we eat her?"** my black side started talking before my brain even kicked in. I slammed my hands over my lips to stop any other words coming out.

"ZETSU!" Tilly all but screamed at me.

"Sorry I –"

"Now look what you did." She hissed turning round to Kitten who had once again hidden behind her. "Kitten it's okay. He was just being Zetsu. He does that from time to time."

It took us ages to convince her that I wasn't actually going to _eat_ her but she never seemed to want to sit _too_ close to me.

* * *

The next one might not be out for a while....I have exams soon....


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Tilly POV**

"Hey, Tilly!"  
"Kitten?" I hissed, "Why are you here?"  
"I saw you sneak out and wanted to see what you were doing." She moved her head so she could see in the window. "Wow I never took you for a peeping tom."  
"I-i-it's not like that!"  
"Well, look!"

Before I had any chance to object Kitten had put my face up to the window. Orochimaru stood facing away from us dressed only in boxers. His sickly pale skin was dry and cracked and I convinced myself there was blood on him. His hair was wet and sat upon his head like dripping ink.  
"Why did you do that?" I squeaked as I managed to resume my earlier position.  
"Zetsu would be so sad that you want to cheat on him..."  
"I have to do this it's my job and – wait! Zetsu and I aren't dating!"  
"What? You look like you are." She looked puzzled, "I mean you always flirt with each other and you share the same bed."  
"T-t-there isn't another bed we could use!" my face heated up at the thoughts of what she was suggesting.  
"Well I think you're dating," Kitten got up to leave, "I promise I'll keep you love for Orochimaru a secret." She flounced off grinning smugly knowing I could not shout after her unless I wanted Orochimaru to hear. I must have sat there for hours, not listening but thinking on what Kitten had said.

_Could it be that he likes me?  
__Duh the kisses!  
__Where did you-  
__I've always been here. On to more important things – he does.  
__How do you know?  
__All you have to do is look!_

"Matilda, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" my head whirled round at the voice.  
"Orochimaru...I didn't see you there."  
"Well that would be the point darling." I looked up confused, "Come in you must be freezing and something is deeply troubling you, isn't it?" It was an order not an option. His vice-like hands dragged me into the darkened wagon he inhabited. I strained to see in the gloom but I wished I hadn't: jars stacked on shelves contained all manner of things that I could not identify (I could only make out what appeared to be a baby pig and a uterus); the curtains were covered in thick layers of dust that made me cough and an over powering more concentrated smell smacked my nose. I tried to breathe through my mouth but I ended up tasting it.

"Now, darling, what could be so important that you had to stand outside my room for?" he queried coming closer.  
"N-n-nothin'."  
He drew closer and wrapped a pale digit though a strand of my hair. "Oh, I really doubt that. Unless, you shouldn't have been there? Oh, you were doing something _naughty_?"  
"I weren't doing' nothing..." I mumbled.  
"Double negative, sweet heart..." his voice was suddenly laced with venom and he twisted his loose grip to the back of my head and pulled my head so far back I thought it would come off. "You don't know how much I know about your little group. Do you think _I_ wouldn't notice the teaching and the midnight meetings?"  
With tears stinging my eyes I shook my head a little – the only movement available was slight in his iron hands.  
"Oh you are _so_ mistaken." he whispered into my ear. "Now shall we have a punishment befitting the crime?"  
"P-please I ain't gonna do it again..." I whimpered as he pushed his face up to mine.  
"I'm sorry to say I don't believe you, my precious. After all you have spied on me before..." He smirked.

That smirk made me think of all the things he could do: leave me behind when they nest move; beat me about; lock me up; stare me – oh god the worst... what if he wanted to do _that_ to me. I couldn't handle that. My eyes went wide, what if he really wanted to do that, what if it hurt, what if my friends looked down on me for it, what if there was a baby? What if Zetsu found out?  
"You're lucky you don't look so cute when you're scared..." he mused  
"Lucky?"  
"Yes, it puts me off doing what I've wanted to do to you since you came." When I turned my confused gaze to him he licked his chapped lips, "I think you know very well..."  
I shoved myself back and, surprisingly, he let go of my hair, "Please dinny do that. Anythin' but that!"

His fist seemed to come out of nowhere, sending ripples of pain over my cheek. Then his other hand slapped ribbons of red from the other direction. I tried to get away but his arms snaked around my waist, and crept up to my neck. Instead of choking me, like I expected, he flung me across the room. I smacked my head on the corner of his bookshelf, sending papers flying. With stars blooming across my vision he swung me round and down on his bed. My hazed eyes managed to understand that his raised arm was a danger and convinced my aching body to roll – unfortunately onto the floor. Orochimaru swore as his knife plunged into his mattress. I scrambled under the bed to try and protect myself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Zetsu POV**

"This," Orochimaru hissed as he thundered into out circle, shoving Tilly to the hard ground, "is what will happen to you if I catch any of you spying on me ever again!"

"Tilly..." I rushed over to her, "oh my god... **Bastard, he'll pay for this!**" I tried to help her to her feet.

"Hurts..." she mumbled out from cracked lips.

"Oh, Matilda, I know. We'll just get you over here and try and help." She shook her head at me.

_**I don't think she can move very far like that...**_

I picked her up bridal style and brought her back to where I was previously sitting, placing her on my lap. The others around me looked on in fear. Tilly's breath hitched in her throat and I could already see bruises blossoming across her face. She moaned in discomfort.

"Shh...You're safe. It's okay. He's gone." I whispered to her while running my fingers through her hair. Fitfully Tilly seemed to sink into a deep sleep.

"Zetsu? I think this has gone far enough. We really need to get out of here." Pein told us.

"How are we going to get out?"

"We can't just leave – the guards will chase us!" Konan supplied, ever the voice of reason.

"I'd be more worried about Orochimaru's henchmen shooting us." Kisame admitted solemnly

"Guys – "I tried to say.

"We could run away or tell someone." Tobi innocently suggested

"Guys _please_ listen." Finally I got their attention and all turned to face me. I took a deep breath before continuing, "I kind of hid something in Orochimaru's wagon. It would get him arrested...if the police found it..."

"Zetsu...what did you hide?" Kitten looked sceptical

"Um... well you know those women who were murdered –"

"No you didn't!" she said again. Worry fleeted across her face as she began to think her first impression of me had been right.

"No, I didn't! But I know who did. It was Orochimaru but he was pinning it on this other guy. So I bartered with him, meaning the innocent man, and got the tool he used to kill them."

"So you hid what and where?" Pein asked before anyone could interrupt again.

"The threes knives are under his bed, still covered in their blood."

"Oh my God..." Konan whispered shrinking closer to Pein who wrapped a protective arm around her.

"Zetsu how – no I don't want to know. That's sick."

"I just thought if anyone found it we'd get to leave. But it's been there for ages and none of the police have seen them." I admitted sadly. I looked at Tilly.

_**If they had she wouldn't have been in this mess**_

_If we had just told someone it was Orochimaru she wouldn't be either_

_**No – she'd be dead.**_

"That's because they didn't know what they were looking for." Pein concluded

"So we tell them?" Tobi asked, please his earlier suggestion was being considered.

"Yes." Pein declared with authority only present in born leaders.

"Who would though? Can't send someone with obvious deformities –"

"Stop calling it that, we're just special." Tobi cried indignantly.

"Okay, fine. We have to send someone ordinary looking." All eyes swivelled to Tilly and I sighed. Decision made.

**Matilda POV**

"You want me to do what?" I winced as my raised voice hurt my neck.  
The twinge in my wrist ebbed now but as Zetsu too my hand I visibly flinched. He let go quickly, scolding himself. I smiled to show there was no real harm done. Well not by him anyway.  
"Just go slip up to one of these thick headed police and make up some crap about you saw Orochimaru doing something bad."  
"That will make him connected to these disgusting murderers?" I needed clarification.

"Yeah!"

"I don't fell right condemning an innocent man – even if he is as vile as Orochimaru."

"Tilly~!" Kitten cried, "Please you must!"  
"He's guilty anyway."  
"Are you sure?" I enquired. I would have raised a sceptical eyebrow but the bruises blossoming across my face made it too painful.

"Positive. **Positive**." Both Zetsu's answered together.  
"Fine." I agreed grudgingly.

I waited all day for the perfect opportunity. I couldn't tell someone too low down on the police hierarchy – Orochimaru wouldn't think twice about bumping them off. I couldn't tell when Orochimaru or one of his lackeys were lurking.  
The perfect opportunity came just after supper. Officer Carter had finally come back for his second enquiry session. I had a legitimate reason to talk to the police! Orochimaru couldn't do anything! I insisted I would be more helpful this time and I would most appreciate it if we could do the interview in my own wagon as it would make me more comfortable.  
I think that Officer Carter was a little shocked at how small the room was. Just what I wanted.  
"Now you are going to be truthful this time?" he asked taking out his notebook.  
"Yes Sir." I said politely, "The only reason I was to unhelpful last time was that I was scared."  
"Scared of what, Miss?"  
"Orochimaru." I whispered. I faked concern by looking around and out the window as if he would materialise any moment. "You see, Sir, he's the one the police have been looking for. But we were all too scared to say anything cause he said he would 'end us'."  
"Miss, you are aware what you are saying?"  
I began to cry, "I know it sounds far fetch Sir but look at these bruises. I can't let my friends be hurt by him! He is a killer and I am terrified of him. We need help and no-one will give us it!"  
Officer Carter appeared not to know what to go with a sobbing woman and he gently laid a hand on my shoulder. I over exaggerated the pain and gave a sharp intake of breath instead of a small moan.  
"Sorry, sorry!" he anxiously said as he withdrew his hand. "you really believe he is a killer."  
"I –" I broke off again pretending to look out for Orochimaru, even though I knew he was in his wagon sleeping.  
"Miss, I will help protect you and your friends so please continue." He told me earnestly.  
"I saw him," I informed him a hushed tones, "a few days ago. He came back really early, I shouldn't have even been wake, he was all twitchy. I was him carrying something. I don't know what – I've never seen anything like it. Like a knife but with a tiny blade and long handle. He was covered in –in –in b-b-blood!"  
Each word got more hysterical and by the men I was full blown weeping.  
"did you see where he put the knife?"  
"Knives," I nodded, "he took them to his wagon."  
"Miss, I need to get back up but you and your friends stay in your um...wagons. You will testify in a court, won't you?" I nodded around my tears. He scurried out of the campsite like a bat out of hell. Instead of following his _lovely_ advice I waited until he had taken off in his police carriage and ran round to where everyone was sitting.  
"Pack up! We're moving out!"  
Their faces lit up and we each scrambled to our wagons to collect out meagre belongings. We never had much but what we did have was precious and we were determined to take it with us to start our new lives.

We lay low until we heard the clopping of hooves. It seemed like a thunderstorm had erupted around us. All over the camp site lamps flickered on as Orochimaru's friends were roused from their sleep. From our window Zetsu and I watched as the camp break out in hive of activity. I clutched his hand as the Constable banged on Orochimaru's door.  
"Now."  
We ran for the door and out into the cold night. Our exit was the signal to the others to go. We bailed together while the camp was in an uproar. We laughed at Orochimaru's outrage at being rudely awakened. We laughed at his indignant cries as they demanded the right to search his wagon.  
Out of breath we poured into a small clearing about half a mile from the Freak Show. Deidara and Sasori were last to arrive. Breathless they told how they had hidden to see Orochimaru's face had contorted with fear and rage when the police had emerged carrying the knives which they had declared were surgical scalpels.

**Zetsu POV**

"What do we do now?" I asked as we seated ourselves. Distantly lanterns looked for those of us who had slipped away in the confusion

"Anything we want. We're free." Deidara said with a ridiculous twirl.

"Free." They coursed.

"Well we could all do what we've all ways wanted." Konan's eyes shined with anticipation.

"Like?" Pein's voice was apathetic.

"I wanted to run a puppet theatre"

"I wanted to become someone important."

"I wanted to be a sailor."

"I want to go home." Zetsu and Tilly declared in unison.

It was agreed that they would all follow their childhood dreams, however unachievable they seemed. If the years of oppression and torture had taught them anything it was to never give up.

"But I'll miss talking to you all." Konan admitted with a blush.

"Zetsu." Tilly motioned for me to come down. She whispered in my ear in hushed, rushed tones. I smiled. I stretched out my arm and called. Several seconds later the sound of wings drifted over us. Twelve beautifully coloured birds appeared and alighted themselves on my arms.

I cooed away to them for a few minutes as I explained what I wanted done.

"they'll carry our messages, since some of us will be going where there are no telephones and none of us can use on anyway."

"You are brilliant!" Kitten exclaimed with a shout of joy.

"It was Tilly's idea."I admitted, glad that even thorough the suffering she had remembered what I told to here all those years ago when everything was easier, "But you have to promise to look after them and feed them well or they have every right just to leave." I added.

**Tilly's POV**

Desperate to avoid detection we said rushed goodbyes each heading off with our own birds.

"Zetsu, everyone's going off with whoever they shared a wagon with."

"I know. It is familiarity and a guarantee of a friend in a new otherwise lonely place."

"So we should go together then?"

He smirked at me, "We should leave together because I love you Matilda."

I drew in sharply. Giddy inside I reached up and kissed him. His lips were soft and filled with a need harboured for so many years.

Light from a sweeping oil lamp grazed over us and we started.

Quietly we crept away from the guard patrols who were looking for those, like us, who had fled in the confusion.

After two hours we deemed ourselves safe enough. I sat down beside my new boyfriend. I had finally gained enough courage to admit that we were dating so I guess he was sort of my new-old boyfriend. I leaned on his side and he drew his strong arms around me.

"Zetsu where do you want to go?"

"Home." He replied as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

"So do I but I don't want to leave you." I knew my home was that silly, yet everything I wanted, village. His home was in the trees and forests.

"Well then let's say Scotland. That's home for us both."

"It's going to take a while to get there. We can only travel on foot and we're on the outskirts of London."

He grinned and held his hand out to me. "Well let's get started."


End file.
